Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging optical system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact imaging optical system applicable to an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
As personal electronic products nowadays has been becoming more and more compact, the internal components of the electronic products are also required to be smaller in size than before. Except for the demand of miniaturization, the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies making the pixel size of sensors to be reduced have also urged compact optical systems to evolve toward the field of higher megapixels. In addition, the popularity of smart phones and tablet personal computers also significantly increases the requirements for high resolution and image quality of present compact optical systems. Therefore, there is also an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
The conventional optical systems usually adopt more lens elements (ex. an optical system with six lens elements) to fulfill the demand of higher image quality. However, adopting more lens elements inevitably increases the difficulty in reducing the total track length thereof. Therefore, it is not favorable for the current market trends of being compact. It is critical to make a balance between obtaining high image quality and keeping a compact size. Furthermore, the sensitivity of the system is also an important factor in the modern optical systems, since excessively high sensitivity will result in difficulty in manufacturing and is not favorable for mass production.
To sum up, there is a need for an imaging optical system satisfying the demand of compactness and is able to provide high image quality and suitable sensitivity.